jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreseeyer Trilogy
The Foreseeyer Trilogy is a trilogy of high fantasy novels written by J.M.C Hoult set in the fictional world of Arzith. The series began with The Red Prince (2010), and continued with 2011's Daughter of the Prophecy and finishing with 2012's The War In The West. The entire trilogy focuses on one family, at first Jahlred Nethuriel and Ashaleena Naethora in The Red Prince, later their daughter Ashyla Nethuriel-Naethora in Daughter of the Prophecy, and finally Ashyla and Imperial Prince Arothor's daughter Claudia Naethora-Conceldium and their newborn son and the first Aveniel in 600 years Arelan Naethora-Conceldium in The War In The West. Plot The War In The West The War In The West begins in 1305 SE; with the birth of Ashyla Nethuriel-Naethora and Arothor Conceldium's second child; with their daughter Claudia with them. The birth results in a son; which they call Arelan; after the Feyran word meaning "first heir". But the physicians discover Arelan is born a Aveniel; or Nature-bound giving him an affinity with nature and a calmness over all creatures of Dysios. This is demonstrated when he is a mere newborn when he calms the family dog Nightpaws while in the arms of his father. Setting The trilogy takes place in the fictional universe of Illeyil, on the world of Arzith, consisting of the Feyran Lands (home of the White Fey, the series elf-like race), the Empire of Northern Arzith (a powerful human race), Aznar-Kahldum (the barren and demonic land to the west dominated by the Red Prince Khalvazard), Orgsha og Mar (home of the orcs), as well as the overseas lands of the Darkharrow Islands (home to the Dark Fey, the series equivalent of dark elves or black elves), San Abassid (an obvious allegory of Middle Ages Spain), and the Elindor Islands (an offset from the main White Feyran race); as well as the small Kingdom of Shafhla (an allegory of a Middle Eastern kingdom) and the barbarian lands of Kharshlund and the Northern Peaks. Before the events of the trilogy; there were the Old Races. The Old Races existed from 100 First Era to around 1340 Second Era, so over one thousand years. The Old Races are used to describe the True Fey, the Demon Horde of Rezvazz-Morttagaldur, the Dwarves and the Dragons, all of which no longer exist as proper races. The True Fey, or Old Fey, are the feyran race that came to Arzith with Elingor the Eternal circa 200 FE. These beings were part of the Godly Court, and Elingor sought the world below. He gathered his kinfolk, called the Faera’Calawea, and journeyed to Arzith. The Old Fey established four kingdoms to govern their lands, stretching from modern Shaorn to modern Vehmouth. The first central kingdom was Celestora, consisting of the modern territories of Del Jahvalla, Farador, Ardel and Rethbind. Here was built the majestic city of Del Jahvalla, the pillar of the Feyran society. To the north lay Naelemor, consisting of modern day Mal Vellas, Luernir, and Dallavor. To the south was Sethellor, consisting of modern Feygard, Vallamuir, and Mithril Vellas. Lastly was the fledgling kingdom of Celembor, consisting of Sommoth, Celethrel (modern Great Plains), Shaorn, and Athel Haethar (modern Heathmar Forest). Elingor governed Celestora, and entrusted Naelemor to his second son Roedaur, naming his first son Berhumandas I his heir. Prince Aristiel and Prince Kethred, relatives of Elingor, governed Celembor and Sethellor. Over the next two hundred years, from 200 FE to 400 FE, the four kingdoms developed different cultures and sub-level versions of Feyran. Celestorans became high society, building lavish buildings throughout their kingdom. The Naelemorians became powerful magicians and sorcerors in the Old Magic, and Roedaur became interested in the art of pyromancy. The Sethellorans developed a warrior-like society, and were the most military profound of the kingdoms. Meanwhile the Celemborans, lead by the weak Aristiel, embraced the old ways and stuck to themselves, relying heavily on the other kingdoms. Category:Series Category:Foreseeyer Trilogy Category:Series Category:Foreseeyer Trilogy